Valien and Pyron
Valien Scott Braves and Pyron created by Klast of DeviantART. Valien notable for being the odd ball of the tournament, along with his spirit buddy named, Pyron. These two are bonded together until they full fill there true destiny. Unfortunately, this could not be achieved... History of the Two *Valien Valien is the son of millionaires, Scott and Dolores, which they are very rich and restrict Valien from the world. Valien also has a little sister named, Sophie. She is very curious, but is frightened easily. Valien's grandmother, Granmel, isn't as restricting as Valien's parents, in fact, she wants Valien to see the world. But, his parents don't allow it. So she brings things that she finds from here journeys to Valien. In which, one of these things was the jacket that Pyron was cursed to live in. (Explained below). Valien, one day, finally loses it and ran away from home to follow in his grandmother's steps, to venture the world. Valien's grandmother, Granmel, is yet to make an appearence. *Pyron Pyron at first looks just like some creepy little spirit coming out of a jacket, but there is more to him. Pyron was once a powerful mage of Letalis, feared and worshiped. His source of his powers had come from the SolLuna Staff. Then, came the days of "Corruption". Many came to him for help in curing those that had fallen to it, but he had refused to help. Time passed as the Corruption spread and those that had asked for his help had become corrupted themselves. Now they seeked revenge. Due to the strength of the Corruption, Pyron was unable to defend himself. He fled Brostel and seeked shelter in Eternus Nidor. At the time, this was a quite safe place, but was still dangerous. Pyron quickly began writing letters addressed to his future self. Each containing vital information that could stop all of this world's dismay. He gave his letters to his personal messengers, the Messkyes. As he was giving his final letter to his messengers the Corrupted beings made way to his location. He sent his messengers to another dimension to be safe, until he can be himself. He fled to the main portal out of Letalis and pulled out a newly woven jacket. He casted a spell on the SolLuna Staff to prevent the Corrupted from touching it and drove the staff into the ground. Then, casted another spell on himself to remove his spirit and to place it within the jacket. The moment that that had happened the Corrupted got ahold of him before he could finish the spell, which resulted in him losing his memories. But, he had planned that on happening due to his limited time. The spell continued though and his spirit had been sealed. The Corrupted were making there way toward the fabric, when the Seraphis swooped in and grabbed the jacket. She flew into the portal and closed it behind her. Within my audition, Pyron commanded Valien to chase after the shadowy figure, the Seraphis, because there is some hazy memory of her that makes him curious. The letters that he wrote will be the keys to saving Letalis once and for all. But, Pyron can't do it as he had lost most of his powers, except the ones that I stated on the ref sheet. Valien is necessary to Pyron in saving Letalis as he has something that Pyron does not possess. Round 1 Infractus Fatality Round 1 was against Zeurel with Spoiler. Klast with his Valien and Pyron had worked there best but due to personal reasons there best was limited. With there battle appearing in a form of line-art and no color. While, Zeurel's had come up with more than 10 pages of well done comics. Valien and Pryon last by a mile. The Future The two are set to appear in a new story created by Klast. The story intitled, Great Dusk, is going to revolve around the theme of bravery, love, and relationships. Trivia # In Round 1 of Zeurel's comics, Valien was seen with fire emitting from his hands. But, Valien can not do that unless a spell is casted relating to it, or if Pyron has possessed him.